The End, The Beginning
えるフライパン ! の |Rōmaji title = Moeru Furaipan Yama! Isshun no Kesshikō |Literal title = Mount Frypan Burns! An Instant Do-or-Die Journey |Series = DB |Number = 153 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = April 19, 1989 |English Airdate = December 1, 2003 |Previous = Mystery of the Dark World |Next = The New Threat }} えるフライパン ! の |''Moeru Furaipan Yama! Isshun no Kesshikō''|lit. "Mount Frypan Burns! An Instant Do-or-Die Journey"}} is the thirty-first episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred fifty-third episode, as well as the series finale of the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 19, 1989. Its original American airdate was December 1, 2003. Summary Gohan and Annin would not let Goku turn off the furnace, for the simple reason that spirits would not have access to their afterlife or be able to ever return. Evil spirits would also be trapped and will destroy the Earth. Suddenly, Annin starts fighting Goku and is no match for him. She grows to a giant and continues fighting Goku as the fire surrounds the Ox-King, who is trapped in the castle on Fire Mountain. He does not seem to have much time left. The feathers on Annin's head are like swords and she tries to stab Goku and step on him and blow him into a wall. Annin formulates a plan to fix the furnace after seeing that Goku has the Bansho Fan. They need the shell fragments from a fire eater and the honey from special bees. Luckily, Chi-Chi has both vital requirements on her. With aid of the Bansho Fan and Annin lifting the pot, Goku descends into the furnace and manages to seal the hole, barely making it out alive, and he and Chi-Chi embrace. The flames at the castle have died down and the Ox-King has survived and kept the wedding dress intact. Goku and Chi-Chi proceed with their wedding and finally get married. Chi-Chi is shown hugging Goku, who is at first uncomfortable with it, but then is shown laughing with Chi-Chi. Major Events *Goku manages to put out the fire surrounding the Ox-King's Castle. *Goku and Chi-Chi get married. Battles *Goku vs. Annin (Base/Giant) Appearances Characters *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Fortuneteller Baba *Grandpa Gohan *Annin Locations *Fire Mountain *Mount Five Element **Furnace of Eight Divisions Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Bansho Fan *Crystal Ball *Halo Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of the Goku and Master Roshi eyecatchers, and Goku and Roshi are making noises and laughing for the first time. It also marks the final appearance of the red Turtle School Uniform (with the turtle (亀) kanji in a yellow circle), as well as the final appearance of the teen versions of Goku and Chi-Chi (apart from flashbacks and the Dragon Ball Z ending "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!"). *In the dub version, the episode ends with the narrator saying "For the continued adventures of Goku and his friends, be sure to watch Dragon Ball Z!" In the Japanese version, he says "The next story begins five years from now!" *The final character seen on screen here (and as such, the final character seen on screen in the original Dragon Ball anime) is Fortuneteller Baba. *This is the last episode Goku is seen using his Power Pole. (Not including the movies). *This is also the last episode in the Blue Water dub where Jeffrey Watson and Carol-Anne Day voice Goku and Chi-Chi respectively. For the Blue Water English dub of Dragon Ball GT, Jeremiah Yurk voices Goku as both an adult and in his Super Saiyan 4 form and Zoe Slusar reprised her role as Goku in his child form and Debbie Munro voices Chi-Chi as an adult. *Fortuneteller Baba breaks the fourth wall, as when Narrator questions what the future will bring for Goku and Chi-Chi, Baba says "The future you say?" and looks into the future. She then obstructs the viewer's view from seeing the future. *The original Japanese broadcast ended with a preview for the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, followed by the end credits. This clip was not included on the Dragon Boxes; thus, the episode simply concludes with the end credits. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 153 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 153 (BD) pt-br:A Montanha Fry-Pan Está em Chamas! Uma decisão de vida ou morte fr:Dragon Ball épisode 153 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball